


Miscommunication (the best plot device)

by IFireStone



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Fluff, Identity Reveal, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 13:26:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10742589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IFireStone/pseuds/IFireStone
Summary: Nino's day, so far, has been eventful. He's never trusting Alya's advice again.





	Miscommunication (the best plot device)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [miraculousstorytelling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/miraculousstorytelling/gifts).



“Nope, done, I’m done.” Nino muttered, pressing his head against his locker. He was never flirting again. He was terrible at it, dating magazine advice sucked and Adrien would probably never speak to him again.  
“You’re pretty secretive, lucky me, getting to know all of you.” He muttered in a high voice, mocking himself, “Stupid.”  
Of course after that Adrien had looked at him like Nino had just told him that he had drowned a cat. Dang it. There goes their easy friendship and comadre. He was never listening to Alya again. Her and her article.

Nino groaned, he was done. No more relatives. No more meeting far away family members, he would hide in his room until the weekend was out. He was done.   
Despite this he closed his door carefully, leaning his forehead against it and giving a deep sigh. First Adrien and now...  
“You should get that checked out.”  
He yelped, spinning around with wide eyes only to gasp upon seeing Chat Noir standing at most one foot away from him. His eyebrows were drawn together and a look of concern was on his face.  
“Chat Noir!” He gasped, excitement starting to grow before recalling the hero’s main reason for being around, “Is there an akuma nearby?”  
Chat flushed, looking away, “Ah… no. Just… your window was open and the latch was broken so I wanted to tell you just in case…” He trailed off, glancing back to Nino.  
He blinked a few times, “So you just… decided to wait in my room so you could tell me my window wouldn’t close…” Chat nodded, “What if I left for the night?”  
He laughed at Chat’s surprised expression, the hero obviously having never thought of that. After a minute Chat shrugged, and sat on Nino’s bed like he’d done it hundreds of times before.  
“I’m tired.” Chat muttered, slumping down before reopening his eyes and looking at Nino, “Do you have any cheese?”  
“Uh… yeah.” This had to be a dream. Chat Noir was in his room, on his bed, talking like it was something they did every day.  
Chat suddenly perked up, “Great! I want you to meet somebody.” He hopped off the bed, standing right in front of Nino and holding out his hands, “Plagg, detransform me.”  
Nino, definitely, in no way, shrieked when yellow and green lightning traveled up Chat like Danny Phantom and left Adrien in his place.  
Nope, he definitely did not, and he also did not skitter back until his back was to the door.  
“Nino?” One of his relatives called, “Are you alright?”  
“Y-yeah.” He called back, trying to force the stutter out of his voice, “J-just stubbed my toe.”  
The entire time he didn’t take his eyes off of the impossible situation in his room.  
“Nino?” Cha- no Adrien, called, kneeling down next to him and watching with wide eyes, “Are you okay?”  
“You’re Chat Noir.” He muttered breathlessly.  
Adrien’s eyebrows drew together as he nodded slowly, “Yes? We covered this already.”  
“No we didn’t!” He squealed, barely remembering to lower his volume in time.  
Adrien frowned, “Yeah. You told me at school, did you hit your head?”  
“I was trying to flirt with you!” He squealed, eyes widening as he slammed a hand over his mouth far too late.  
The blush was fascinating. It started at Adrien’s cheeks and spread to his ears. A hand came up to scratch the back of his neck and Nino caught a hint of a smile even as Adrien turned away.  
“Maybe we should talk this out.” He said, standing and holding out his hand.  
Nino grasped it and stood, noting how neither of them let go as they headed to his bed.  
“Oh Merde.” He muttered, “I flirted with Chat Noir.”  
He’d have to come up with a pretty good explanation for the laughter.


End file.
